Niewłaściwe drzwi
by natasha7a
Summary: O wyborach, niezrozumiałych wypowiedziach Dumbledore'a i innych ważnych sprawach...


**Niewłaściwe drzwi**

- Chyba zapukałem do niewłaściwych drzwi – mówi ktoś.  
Przystaję. Głos wydaje mi się znajomy, ale nie rozpoznaję, kto to.  
Wejść? Nie wejść? Chyba lepiej będzie poczekać tutaj na swoją kolej.  
- Myślałem, że pan mi pomoże! – znów ten głos, jakie to denerwujące, kiedy nie umiem rozpoznać mówiącego. Co prawda, rzadko mi się to zdarza, ale, jak podejrzewam, potęguje to tylko moje zdenerwowanie, gdy mój słuch zawodzi. Zawsze pragnąłem perfekcji, której nigdy nie udało mi się...  
- Nie potrafię. –...osiągnąć. To Dumbledore. Ten głos rozpoznałbym wszędzie.  
- Nie potrafi pan czy nie chce? – Teraz ta osoba brzmi bardziej piskliwie... i coraz bardziej znajomo. Kto to, do cholery?  
Zaczynam się denerwować. Czyżby to był ktoś z Kręgu?  
- Musisz sam sobie pomóc, drogi chłopcze. – Dyrektor nie zwrócił uwagi na pełne wyrzutu pytanie Dracona. Zaraz! Dracona?...  
- A więc nic panu nie powiem. I popamięta mnie pan!  
Milczenie. Draco, moja porażka. Mój upadek.  
Chłopak wybiega z gabinetu, nawet mnie nie zauważając. Jest wściekły. Ma to po Narcyzie, ona także jest drażliwa. I uparta. Potrafiła nie odzywać się tygodniami, jeżeli się naprawdę zdenerwowała.  
- Severusie, wejdź proszę. – Drgnąłem. Stanął w drzwiach, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. W tym bywa lepszy ode mnie. Uczniowie boją się tego charakterystycznego spojrzenia pod tytułem „wiem-wszystko-nawet-nie-musisz-mi-mówić".  
Ale ani słowa na temat mojego podsłuchiwania.  
No tak. On wie, że ja wiem.  
Wchodzę.

~~~

Severus wygląda bardziej na wściekłego, niż zmęczonego, co jest dziwne. Zazwyczaj po spotkaniach pada jak kłoda, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z mojego gabinetu. Czyżby to przez Dracona?  
- Severusie, wejdź proszę – mówię do niego, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
Lubię uśmiechać się do Mojego Mistrza Eliksirów; wiem, że on mnie lubi i dlatego nie wykrzywi się pogardliwie w odpowiedzi. Czasem – ale bardzo rzadko – jeśli ma dobry humor, uśmiechnie się także. A to jest warte ujrzenia, zmienia się bowiem nie do poznania. Czekam chwilę, aż Severus się uspokoi, przestanie zaciskać pięści i opanuje słowa, cisnące mu się na usta. – Coś nowego? – pytam, „gasząc" uśmiech.  
- Niewiele – odpowiada. A, teraz widzę zmęczenie. Rysy twarzy mu złagodniały, zmarszczki są bardziej widoczne, oczy nie błyszczą jak przed chwilą. Jego spojrzenie stało się mętniejsze, lecz wciąż inteligentne. Postarzał się przedwcześnie. Czyja to wina? Pewnie i po części moja...  
- Mów, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale muszę wszystko wiedzieć. Jeżeli chcesz, znajdę ci zastępstwo na jutrzejsze zajęcia.  
- Nie! – mówi ostro, prawie krzyczy. Spoglądam na niego z wyrzutem – nie powinien się tak unosić. Nie upominam go słownie, bo wiem, że po opanowaniu i spokoju, jakim wykazuje się podczas akcji szpiegowskich, trudno mu być takim również po nich.  
- Nie chcę zastępstwa – tłumaczy, o wiele ciszej. To są – w jego wykonaniu – przeprosiny. Forma nie ta, ale intencje takie same. Kiwam głową.  
- Dobrze – mówię.  
Odczekuję chwilę, aż się zbierze i zacznie opowiadać. Dziwię się, że jeszcze ani razu się nie załamał. To dumny człowiek, który chyba nigdy nie wybaczy mi tego, że jestem jedyną osobą, którą o coś prosił. Zdarzyło się to tylko raz, wiele lat temu, niedługo przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. On – proszący? A co dopiero uczniom, którzy nie znają go nawet w takim stopniu jak ja. Teraz wiele rzeczy zaciera mi się w pamięci, jak to staremu człowiekowi, dlatego używam moich myślodsiewni. Lubię czasem wyciągać z jednej z nich wspomnienie Severusa, który porzucił śmierciożerstwo. To jedno z moich ulubionych, pomimo tej całej mrocznej otoczki, bo jest – paradoksalnie właśnie przez nią – jasne  
- Są nowi. Dzieciaki, kilkunastu Krukonów i Puchonów, paru Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. – Jak zawsze. Krukonów przyciąga wiedza, której pragną, a którą może dać im potężna moc Voldemorta. Puchoni są wierni swoim zasadom, jeżeli się już zwerbuje jakiegoś, to będzie wpajał śmierciożerczy sposób myślenia całej rodzinie, która będzie lojalna Voldemortowi przez wiele, wiele lat.  
- Do uwarzenia mam to, co zawsze, a dziś tylko dwa Cruciatusy. Krótkie, niezbyt silne – referuje dalej.  
- To chyba wszystko – kończy.  
Chłodno, beznamiętnie. Nikt by nie podejrzewał, jakie uczucia się w nim gotują.  
O szczegóły zapytam go później, teraz...  
...dobrze. Teraz go wysłucham, bo bardzo chce coś powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego?... – wyrywa mi się.  
Patrzy mi w oczy, odwracam twarz. Nie mogę.  
- Nie pomógł mu pan – słyszę swój głos, nie wierząc, że czynię wyrzuty Dumbledore'owi.  
- Nie potrafię – mówi.  
Wygląda szczerze, ale czuję – nie, wiem – że coś ukrywa. Nie powie mi co, jak zwykle. Nie zwykł wtajemniczać nikogo w swoje plany.  
- On tak naprawdę nie chciał pomocy. Nie mogę go zmusić, by ją przyjął, jeżeli chodzi mu o coś innego. Przyszedł tutaj pokazać, że ma nad mną władzę. I przyszedł, bo jest zagubiony. Nie mogę dać mu mapy jego życia; sam musi dokonać wyboru. I odnaleźć siebie.  
Tak, to całkiem w stylu dyrektora: powie coś, co brzmi mądrze, naprawdę nie ma sensu, a o co chodzi, wie tylko on. A słuchacz musi wszystko interpretować po swojemu. Czasami po rozmowie z nim czuję się, jakbym wyszedł ze świątyni delfickiej i odbył pogawędkę z Pytią.  
- Ale porozmawiaj z nim, Sever.  
Też coś, dobrze wie, że nie lubię tego zdrobnienia. I że nie mam nastroju na przekomarzanie się z nim. Jakbym kiedykolwiek miał...  
- Co mam mu powiedzieć? – szepczę.  
- Prawdę.  
- Czyli?  
- Czymże jest prawda? – mówi zamyślony.  
Na Merlina. Niech odpowie jasno, chociaż w tej sprawie. To mądry człowiek, ale brak mi cierpliwości do geniuszy.  
- Prawda jest okruchem lodu – wymyka mi się.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że czytujesz fantastykę, Severusie. Dropsa?  
Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę. Jak dotąd, częstuje mnie dropsem podczas każdej mojej wizyty tutaj. Ciekawe, czy przestanie, jeżeli wezmę jednego?  
- Weź, weź, mam teraz nie tylko cytrynowe – mówi zachęcająco.  
Zbieram się w sobie i pytam, pomimo wielkiej ochoty, by pożegnać się i odejść, nie zwracając uwagi na te cukierki.  
- A są waniliowe?  
Spogląda na mnie zdumiony. Mimo zmęczenia i złego nastroju uśmiecham się lekko kącikiem ust. Jednak udaje mi się czasem go zaskoczyć.

~~

Zaskoczył mnie. Zawsze ignorował lub kwitował szyderczym uśmieszkiem moje próby poczęstowania go czymkolwiek słodkim. A tutaj – wanilia. Każdy ma jakieś słabości.  
- Niestety, nie ma. Idź już – dodaję, widząc po nim, jaki jest wyczerpany. – Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.  
Dziękuje skinieniem głowy i już po chwili go nie ma. Został po nim tylko zapach wanilii – subtelny, lecz charakterystyczny. Cały on.  
Zastanawiam się, czy pójdzie do Dracona. Pewnie tak. Dobrze, niech próbuje go chronić, niech chłopak wie, że ktoś się o niego troszczy. I tak wiem, co się stanie...

~~

Zastanawiam się, czy do niego pójść. Myśli, że nie wiem, gdzie przesiaduje. Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć? Głupi dzieciak, sądzi, że jak się schowa w jakiejś komórce na miotły, to od razu jest bezpieczny, a cały świat może mu naskoczyć. Mały dureń, Narcyza też tak robiła, pamiętam, że kiedyś Lucjusz musiał ją wyciągać prawie siłą z Pokoju Życzeń, w którym urządziła sobie kryjówkę.  
Za dużo w nim z niej. Mam nadzieję, że jakieś geny Lucjusza się ujawnią, inaczej dzieciak sobie nie poradzi.  
Głupi, zagubiony bachor.  
Może mu coś do łba strzelić... Jak z nim rozmawiać?  
Idę szybko, peleryna za mną powiewa, portrety patrzą na mnie zdziwione. Zazwyczaj nie chodzę w szatach Śmierciożercy po szkolnych korytarzach, no tak, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem.  
- Cholera – mruczę pod nosem i wypowiadam zaklęcie, stukając różdżką w ubranie.  
Teraz wygląda jak moja zwykła szata. Ale pozostało jeszcze....  
- Confundus! – Wskazuję różdżką na jeden portret, potem drugi...  
Mogło się obyć bez tego, następnym razem...  
...o ile będzie następny raz...  
...muszę być bardziej ostrożny.  
Ostatnio coraz częściej o czymś zapominam.  
To przez Dracona. Trudno wypełniać obowiązki ojca chrzestnego tak, aby dzieciak się nie zorientował, że to robię. Trudno robić to wbrew jego ojcu.  
Dobrze chociaż, że Narcyza ma odrobinę oleju w głowie i zaczyna powoli sobie zdawać sprawę, jak to wszystko może skończyć się dla Młodego.  
Nawet nie zauważyłem, że znalazłem się przed swoimi kwaterami; stoję i gapię się bezmyślnie w obraz.  
- Jad żmii – syczę, niezadowolony przez marnowanie czasu.  
Wchodzę do środka, zrzucam transmutowane szaty, wyjmując jeszcze tylko maskę Śmierciożercy z kieszeni. Rzucam ją do szuflady, po czym zamykam ją zaklęciem. Szybko udaję się do łazienki, machając różdżką w stronę prysznica. Wchodzę. Gorąca woda leje się na moją spoconą, brudną skórę. Dalej nie wiem, jak gadać z Młodym. To, mimo wszystko, wciąż jest dzieciak. Któremu się wydaje, że jest taki mądry i doświadczony. I dorosły.  
Otwieram buteleczkę z płynem do ciała i wdycham jego zapach. Czekoladowy.  
Z bolesną powolnością wylewam trochę na dłoń i zaczynam myć całe swoje ciało, każdy skrawek. By nie zostało nic z brudu mordercy.  
Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek mógł się z niego obmyć.  
Specjalnie wykonuję powolne ruchy; staram się opóźnić nieuniknione. Muszę z nim porozmawiać.  
Spłukuję brązowawą pianę z ciała i stoję przez chwilę, biczowany silnym strumieniem prawie parzącej wody.  
Wreszcie wychodzę.  
Trę mocno ręcznikiem, zupełnie jakbym chciał obedrzeć się ze skóry.  
Staję przed lustrem. To ja, taki jak zawsze. Chudy, kanciasty, blady. Brzydki.  
Z westchnieniem sięgam po duży, okrągły pojemnik z białą, tłusta mazią. Zanurzam w niej dłoń i zaczynam rozsmarowywać emulsję po ciele.  
W całym pokoju zapachniało wanilią.  
Sięgam po kolejną porcję kosmetyku i kończę się smarować; teraz tylko twarz. Zamykam oczy i rozprowadzam krem. Wklepuję go delikatnie.  
Stoję kilka chwil, by wysechł i się wchłonął w skórę.  
Ubieram się w wyciągnięte z szafy szaty, po raz ostatni zerkam na siebie w lustrze. Chowam różdżkę do kieszeni i wdycham aromat wanilii. Przymykam oczy. Oblizuję usta. Gorzkie. Gorzka wanilia...  
- Niektóre rzeczy nie są takimi, jakimi się wydają – szepcę do siebie, nie wiadomo, który raz.  
Mój mały rytuał...  
Ale czas iść.

KONIEC


End file.
